Ranked Guild Battles
About Ranked Battles About Unison League Ranked Guild Battles * Just like Exhibition Matches, Ranked Guild Battles will be held 3 times a day. ** Unlike Exhibition Matches, Ranked Guild Battles will last for 30 minutes each. * Winning battles will earn your Guild Score points which will be used to determine rankings. When two Guilds have the same Score, Guild BP will be used as the tiebreaker. * Final rewards will be based on the ranking held at the end of the Ranked Guild Battle period. Collect ranking reward Legend Medals and exchange them for the Gear of your choosing! Battle Rules Score Points are obtained only when victorious and are given for meeting each of the following conditions. * Winning the battle * Destroying the opponent's Guild Crystal * Ending the battle with more than 70% of your Guild's Crystal's HP remaining * Ending the battle with more than 30% of your Guild's Crystal's HP remaining Guild BP is calculated using the following: * The amount of damage you inflicted on your opponent's Guild * The amount of HP your Guild's Crystal has left at the end of the battle * The amount of time left on the clock at the end of the battle * The number of members in your Guild that have been KO'd Individual BP exists separately from Guild BP; however, this will not affect the rankings. * If the conditions to obtain BP are not met, it may result in a guild receiving 0 BP. Ranked Guild Battle Matching: * Score points will be used to match Guilds in Ranked Guild Battles Final Rewards Final rewards are Legend Medals that are awarded according to your Guild's rank at the end of the Ranked Guild Battle period. Legend Medals will be awarded after the final rankings have been announced. The number of Medals issued for each block and rank is as shown below. League Block S Legend Medals * Rank 1: 170 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x100 * Rank 2: 165 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x100 * Rank 3: 160 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x100 * Rank 4-9: 155 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x100 * Rank 10-99: 150 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x90 * Rank 100-199: 145 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x85 * Rank 200 and lower: 140 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x85 League Block A Legend Medals * Rank 1: 140 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x85 * Rank 2: 135 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x85 * Rank 3: 130 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x85 * Rank 4-9: 125 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x85 * Rank 10-99: 120 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x75 * Rank 100-199: 115 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x70 * Rank 200-299: 110 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x65 * Rank 300-499: 105 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x60 * Rank 500-999: 100 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x55 * Rank 1000 and lower: 95 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x50 League Block B Legend Medals * Rank 1: 100 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x50 * Rank 2: 95 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x40 * Rank 3: 90 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x40 * Rank 4-9: 85 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x30 * Rank 10-99: 80 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x30 * Rank 100-199: 75 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x20 * Rank 200-299: 70 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x20 * Rank 300-499: 65 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x15 * Rank 500-999: 60 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x15 * Rank 1000-4,999: 55 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x10 * Rank 5,000 and lower: 50 Medals, Granvia Sword Crest x10 League Block C Legend Medals * Rank 1: 60 Medals * Rank 2: 55 Medals * Rank 3: 50 Medals * Rank 4-9: 45 Medals * Rank 10-99: 40 Medals * Rank 100-199: 35 Medals * Rank 200-299: 30 Medals * Rank 300-499: 25 Medals * Rank 500-999: 20 Medals * Rank 1000-4,999: 16 Medals * Rank 5,000-9,999: 14 Medals * Rank 10,000 and lower: 10 Medals League Blocks After the final rankings have been announced, Blocks for the next round of Ranked Guild Battles will be determined using rank as shown below. Block S * Rank 1-250 ** Remain in Block S * Rank 251 and lower ** Demoted to Block A Block A * Rank 1-150 ** Promoted to Block S * Rank 151-1,000 ** Remain in Block A * Rank 1001 and lower ** Demoted to Block B Block B * Rank 1-500 ** Promoted to Block A * Rank 501-5,000 ** Remain in Block B * Rank 5,001 and lower ** Demoted to Block C Block C * Rank 1-3,000 ** Promoted to Block B * Rank 3,001 and lower ** Remain in Block C Caution Notes During Ranked Guild Battle periods, the following restrictions will be in place: * Leaving the Guild you are currently in * Disbanding the Guild you are currently in * Kicking a player from the Guild you are currently in * Inviting the player to the Guild you are currently in Extra Notes: * Guilds created during the Ranked-Guild-Battle Period will have to wait for the next round of Ranked Guild Battles in order to participate. (Exhibition Matches can be participated in as usual.) * Exhibition Matches will not be held the day after the last day of Ranked Guild Battles. * Matching is performed separately for each Block. Guilds from different Blocks will not face each other. * Guilds that were promoted to Block B after the last round of Ranked Guild Battles but were disbanded before this round of Ranked Guild Battles will start from Block C. * You must participate in at least 1 Guild Battle during the Ranked Guild Battle period to be eligible to claim Legend Medals. Previous Ranked Guild Battles * 9/08/2016 - 9/14/2016 (7th Period) * 11/10/2016 - 11/16/2016 (8th Period) * 1/20/2017 - 1/25/2017 (9th Period) * 4/6/2017 - 4/12/2017 (10th Period) ** Added Block S * 6/8/2017 - 6/14/2017 (11th Period) Gallery File:League Rank-S Icon.png|League Block S File:League Rank-A Icon.png|League Block A File:League Rank-B Icon.png|League Block B File:League Rank-C Icon.png|League Block C